Padme's Slave
by AnakinFanFicAddict
Summary: VERY AU! Padme's father gets her a slave, little does she know how much she likes him. The slave seems to be a total goof ball and rarely listens, but underneath his childish exterior, he's very polite and generous, will Padme be able to cope with him?


"Padme your slave is here!"

Padme reluctantly got up from the dining room chair and walked to the front door, to see a young boy about 15 with fairly long blonde curls looking at her with a small brown bag slung over his arm.

"Hello," Padme smiled looking at the boy's deep blue eyes feeling herself getting lost in them, she noticed that a short while after that he was almost a head taller than her and that she was almost looking up to him, literally.

"Hello Master," the boy bowed his head his gorgeous blue eyes looking at her, his bangs falling a little over his face, giving him a mischievous look.

"It looks like I bought you a polite one," her father smiled at her and patted the boy on the back, his head bobbing forward a little, after laughing a little at this he went left the door step, went to his speeder, and went back to his office.

"What would you like me to do Master?" The boy still stood at the door step unsure of what to do or where to go, it was odd for him to be on a planet with no sand and mostly grass and stone.

"You don't have to call me Master, just call me Padme," she said her hand gesturing him that he was allowed in the house; "you can also choose one of the various rooms in the house. It'd be nice for you to stay in the one next to mine-"

Padme quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she allowed to slip out of her mouth. She looked up at her 'slave' only to find him looking around the house, totally oblivious to what she had said.

"I am sorry did you say something Mas- I mean Padme," her new slave looked at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"Yes, I said you could choose your own room," Padme repeated this time being careful of what she said.

"Oh, thank you very much Padme," the boy carefully took off his worn out, sandy shoes and put them neatly by the door, walking down the hall looking for a room that fit his taste.

* * *

"Dinner is ready Padme!"

Padme jumped slightly, she had been half asleep on top of the various files she had to go through for her work as Senator. She had been allowed to take her work home, for once, since she had gotten WAY behind the pass couple of days.

"Padme?" her slave stood at her door, wearing a flowery apron and his hair pulled back with a hair tie he had found while cleaning Padme's room.

Padme burst out laughing at the sight of him; she clutched her sides, unable to control the laughter and the tears coming down her face.

After a few minutes of giggles of and tear wiping she finally composed herself and sat up straight, "I am so sorry-"

The slave looked up at her and realized that she didn't know his name, "Oh, my name is Anakin Skywalker, sorry for not telling you sooner Master- I mean Padme."

"Anakin," she smiled to herself enjoying being able to know his first name, "I apologize for laughing, it's just that you look hilarious in that apron and your hair up like that."

She giggled again when Anakin looked down at the apron and tilted his head to the side as if to say 'What's so funny about the apron?'

"Well let's go eat dinner Anakin."

_At The Dinner Table_

"Mistress Padme," Anakin said, noticing that her father was around, "What do you do here on Naboo?" He knew it was out of place for a slave to ask such a thing but she treated her differently, almost, almost like an equal.

"Oh," Padme said caught off by the question, "I am the Senator of Naboo, I reigned as Queen for awhile."

"Queen!" Anakin was shocked, he never though of his Master to have been a Queen, but it seemed to make sense looking at how beautiful she was, "Umm… Sorry I didn't mean to give an outburst like that, it's just that I didn't expect you to be a former Queen, not that your not fit to be one, but-"

"It's okay Ani, I understand," Padme giggled at Anakin's loss for the right words, "So tell me about your life as a slave, I guess you were living on Tatooine from the look of your shoes and your sand colored hair."

Anakin sighed, "Why did you call me Ani?" Only his mother called him that and one other slave master he couldn't remember the name of, since he had had so many others after him.

"Oh I'm sorry does it offend you," Padme had finished eating long ago and was now looking deep into her 'slave's' eyes.

Anakin shifted his gaze, "No, it's just that my mother used-, my mother calls me that, and yes I am from Tatooine, getting stereotypical now aren't we?"

Padme laughed, realizing that she was being a stereotype by explaining why she had guessed he was from the sand planet.

"Padme you should get back to work," her father said, his voice booming across the room, it made Padme flinch, she really wanted to talk more about Anakin's life on Tatooine.

"Yes, I should." She got up and picked up her dishes, but she knocked over a glass, and watched, horrified, as it descended to the ground.

Anakin saw what was about to happen, but something also happened with him, he lifted up his hand and began lifting the glass into the air setting it neatly back onto the table. He was wide eyed, just like Padme, she saw a smile inch across his face at what he had done.

* * *

"Ani," Padme whispered, as the started to walk towards their separate rooms, "Come into my room, where we can talk, without being interrupted by my father."

"Yes, Mistress Padme."

* * *

_Aft__er a long talk about their pasts they went to bed, Padme tried to stay up and finish all her paperwork, but fell asleep, again, on top of them._


End file.
